Minimum Rage Part 2
Minimum Rage Part 2 is the second part of the crossdress-over Queens of Adventure and the One Shot podcast. In it, the queens of Electric Flames deal with a crisis the evening before a major show. Synopsis As the queens examine the mysterious book Mother sent them, someone knocks on the door. Bunny opens the eye slot in the door to see a figure in a hoodie. He demands they give him what was taken from him. Bunny pops the door open a crack, and sees the figure's hood is part of a poncho. The group declines to help him. The figure offers to grant their dreams, which makes the queens more uncomfortable. He implies Mother was the one who took it from him. As the group tries to close the door, he jams his hand inside. Bunny opens the door wide and uses her bouncer intimidation. Though powerful, it fails to affect him, but he does chose to walk away. The trio go behind the bar and pull out their cash lockbox to store the book in. Bootsy notices the well alcohol is discolored. Checking, it has become rancid sea water. The group decides to split up. Whiskey will go do research at the Library, a drag burlesque, as she used to work there. Bunny will go to their liquor distributor while Bootsy gets the bar ready for the pageant. Whiskey drives with the lockboxed book in her white pickup to a converted library building. It has a very different aesthetic to Electric Flames. Inside she finds the reference librarian, Miss Mabel, smoking, who is shocked to see Whiskey. She provides Whiskey an unpaid tab. After providing some cash, Whiskey starts to open the lockbox but insists Mable look, but not touch. Mabel recognizes the book, with horror and excitement, as the Dicronomicon. In exchange for help with the book, they negotiate Whiskey paying off her debt with one show a week for Library for three months (tips only). That settled, she explains this book is full of sailors dark magic secrets. When Whiskey mentions the hooded figure, Mabel says this book could mean the end of the world in the wrong hands. Mabel will negotiate buying the book from Mother, but says Whiskey should keep it for now as Mother gave it to her. Together, the two of them perform a ritual that creates a paper dust jacket to contain the book's powers as long as purifying music is played. Whiskey uses her reading skill, and her boombox to record the instructions, to help her out. As Whiskey leaves, Mabel encourages her to be careful, and to remember she doesn't have to stay at Electric Flames forever. Elsewhere in downtown, Bunny skateboards through traffic. She arrives at the liquor distributor syndicate. It is run, by Drag Kings dressed like prohibition era gangsters, out of an auto repair shop. Cappy, leader of the outfit, greets her. Bunny shows him the seawater filled bottle and he swears it isn't his outfit's fault. Bunny leans on her past romance with Cappy, but says she may have to do a business relationship with someone else if he can't get them what they need. Cappy still insists on payment. Bunny offers payment via promotion, or possibly exclusive distribution rights. Cappy agrees to give them this run of liquor for the night, on the promise of this deal. However, Cappy's goon Tater (of experimental band, Tater and the Tots), who Bunny despises, will go with her. They load some kegs and bottles into the back of a classic car and Bunny is subjective to noise-rock on their (roundabout) drive across town. Tater tries to convince her to take up the didgeridoo, and Bunny finds herself strangely attracted, to her repulsion. Back at the club, Bootsy realizes she has a lot of prep work to do. She steps outside and casts a charming spell, singing a song and holding up her Kylie Minogue hair lock. It enchants passersby and they come inside and help. While the work they do is not perfect, it is good enough for Bootsy. As the helpers leave, Bootsy heads to her room in the bowling lane machinery room upstairs, decorated in tapestries and a low to the ground vanity. She puts her "artflop" face together in front of her mirror, and notices a hooded figure behind her in the mirror. Turning, no one is there but she smells rancid sea water. Turning back the mirror says (in dried blood lipstick) "All your dreams can become real if you return the book." Bootsy sprays some odor neutralizer (in a perfume bottle) and tucks it in her purse. Whiskey and Bunny (with didgeredoo) return. Tater brings in the alcohol, continuing to talk to a perplexed Bunny. The queens share their updates. Bootsy proposes to put their house band, Flaming Lames, in Whiskey's place for that one night a week she is at Library, then tells them about the hooded figure. Bunny tells about her exclusive alcohol deal and the others leave her to break the news to Mama. Bootsy goes to the bathroom, where there is a nice couch, and finds a burly man in sailor clothes. However, they don't match the lighting and colors of their room except their piercing blue eyes. He steps closer and wraps an arm around Bootsy's waist pulling her close. Bootsy takes command, groping him and dipping him. As she leans in to kiss him, the color returns to his face. He is suddenly alarmed and frightened. He warns her they will come for her and babbles about the book and the sea. To be concluded in part 3... Characters Party * Bunsen "Bunny" Burner - Beast - Matt Baume * Bootsy - theater queen - Butylene O'Kipple * Whiskey Pickleback - lip sync assassin - Fraya Love NPCs (All Debuts) * Hooded Figure/"Poncho" * Miss Mable * Cappy * Tater * Burly Sailor Episode Notes Lore * In addition to the demon fighting queens of Electric Lanes, Downtown also has a drag bar Library which specializes in magic information, and a Drag King run liquor dispensary. Memorable Quotes * "I think I'm just going to point to the sign that says 'Not responsible for lost or stolen items'" - Bootsy * "Girl you need to get yourself a manicure. That's the kind of game you need to be playing." - Whiskey Pickleback * "If other people start turning into sea pirates or something... it's not the theme!" - "Although the wet look is very in right now." - Bunny and Bootsy * "Well I'm not interested in this interest." - Whiskey Pickelback * "Oh my god. I hate that attitude and I love it at the same time." - Miss Mable * "What was Celine Dion's husband's name who racked up all that debt and made her work in Vegas for several years up until just now." - Fraya Love * "It's toxic masculinity, the novel." - Butylene O'Kipple * "I feel like if you roll a 1 that lesbian outta punch you... really hard." - Fraya Love * "I thought you hated this guy." - "I did too. But he started to play the didgeridoo and look at the lips on this guy." - Whiskey and Bunny * "It's a dicronomicon, which explains why it has fuzz on it." - Whiskey * "But your dreams are true, right? You're working here. You're working with us. You don't have any other dreams, do you?" - "Of course not - and I just kind of look away..." - Bunny and Bootsy * "I can craft up some bubble letters." - Bootsy References * Celine Dion's Vegas Residency * Snow White * Enchanted * Charlie's Angels 2 * Lady Gaga's Artpop look * Bianca del Rio's "Not Today Satan" * RuPaul's Drag Race mirror message removals Please Welcome to the Stage * The Mudflap Girls Name That Tune * "Bang Bang" - Jesse J, Ariana Grande, and Nicki Minaj * "Happy Working Song" - Enchanted * "Come into my World" - Kylie Minogue Behind the Queens When discussing what to do with the book, Fraya/Whiskey asks if they have a ghost dj and an altar they can put it into. That is a reference to the group's plans to hide the Kracken Priest's Heart, first suggested in "My Heart Will Go On."Category:Other Podcast Episodes Category:Minimum Rage